Currently some waste materials, and rubble in particular, have no subsequent usefulness as they are a heterogeneous mixture of rubble, plastics, porcelain, metals and other materials, of highly different mechanical and physicochemical properties, which would entail separation of the same almost by hand. For this reason they are sent directly to the landfill.
In order to overcome this drawback, the applicant is the titleholder of the Utility Model 200401407 relating to a device for the separation of heterogeneous mixtures of materials with regard to the density of a fluid where the (heavy) rubble is separated from other lighter materials (plastics, etc.) thus permitting the use of the former for aggregates and other uses.
This device comprises a vat filled with a fluid—water—for the separation of the remains by means of flotation and decantation, while corresponding motorised conveyor belts remove the supernatants on one side and the decantates on the other, in the case of the supernatants with the aid of an element for sweeping the surface of the fluid, where said remains accumulate, towards the corresponding belt.
This device separates with efficacy, however, the vat tends to silt up rapidly due to the accumulation of sludges and small decanted detritus, making necessary frequent stoppages of the machine and cleaning of the vat. On the other hand, some large-sized detritus, such as sanitary porcelain and similar, are drawn with difficulty by the decantate conveyor belt.
Also, large-sized plastics and other detritus of a very low density are not drawn efficiently by the supernatant conveyor belt.
Finally, neither does the device of the Utility Model 200401407 contemplate the washing of the detritus.
These drawbacks are overcome by means of the use of the device of this invention.